


Do What I Say

by Jantique



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, M/M, Maxicest; Maxicest, Non-Canon Relationship, OOC characters, consensual underage fooling-around, did I mention Completely AU?, especially Wanda, yes I put that twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jantique/pseuds/Jantique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There comes a time in every parent's life when you look at your kids, see yourself in them--and start screaming. History repeats itself--and really, how did Wanda not seeing that coming?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do What I Say

It was early Saturday morning, and Billy and Tommy were sort-of awake, sort-of not, snuggled warm in Billy's bed. (They had started out in Tommy's bed last night but, you know, _wet spot_.)

Now they were just lazily making out, no rush, wrapped up in each other. Without either of them noticing, the door quietly opened and Mom came in--came in, took one look, and started screaming hysterically.

Well, SHIT. The good news (for certain values of the word "good") was that she'd turned to the doorway and was now screaming for Pietro, thus giving Tommy a chance to dress himself and his brother. (He could do slow, just ask Billy, but there were times when Fast was Good.) When she turned back around, they were dressed, demurely sitting on opposite ends of the newly-made bed. (Well, as "made" as any teenaged boy ever gets it.)

After about a minute, Pietro came in, wearing pajama pants, visibly dragging, looking half-asleep, grumpy and generally WTF. He demanded, "Why is there screaming in the middle of the night?", squinting against the bright morning sun coming into the room. He eyed the boys narrowly--whatever it was, it had to be their fault--scratched his stomach, and said to the air, "Someone should make coffee. "

Tommy instantly threw his beloved brother under the bus and sped off to get coffee, leaving Billy to deal with the fallout. (Sometimes all you could do was save yourself.)

Wanda pointed to the middle of the bed and dramatically exclaimed, "They were ... in bed. Together! Pietro-- _together_!" Billy loved his Mom, but she really was kind of a drama queen. 

He gave her his best shit-eating, dog-ate-my-homework-honest smile and said, "So? It's Saturday morning. We were sleeping in. Oh, um, Tommy had, uh, a little accident in his bed last night, so I said he could sleep with me. No big!" (You run out of the room, you get blamed for wetting the bed. Payback was a bitch.) Tommy was now hovering just outside the doorway, but Pietro had a cup of steaming coffee in his hand. (It was faster to run down to the nearest Starbucks (TM) and pick up a freshly-made cup than to wait for the damn pot to fill.) Billy finished up with a wide-eyed, slightly puzzled look any ingenue could be proud of.

Wanna stuttered, "But they--they were. ..." Pietro frowned. He'd been a 16-year-old boy himself once. He remembered it very well.

Wanda took a deep breath. "I know what I saw. This is WRONG. You must punish them, right away."

The boys panicked. But--and Wanda _really_ knew better--telling Pietro that he _had_ to do something was a good way to get him to do ... the opposite. Now he raised his eyebrows at his sister.

"Punish? For what? They are 16, almost 17. Is legal in America." (Actually, New York State Age of Consent was a "hard" 17, but neither boy felt that this was the time to point that out. Or, you know, _ever_.)

"But--but they--"

Pietro said, "Wanda, you must not--" He stopped, frowned and said to Billy, "What is word?"

Okay, Billy could think of a lot of applicable words, none of which he was stupid enough to say out loud. Not for nothing was his Mom known as the Scarlet Witch!

"Um, could you give me a clue? Sounds like?"

Tommy grinned from the doorway, Wanda glared, Pietro snapped his fingers rapidly. "Is ... is do what I say, not what I do. "

And Billy's mouth engaged before his mouth got into gear. "Oh, you mean she shouldn't be a hypocrite!"

 _SHIT and DOUBLE SHIT_! Billy quailed back as he heard himself. Tommy groaned audibly from the doorway. But Pietro said, "Yes. Wanda. They are young and stupid, of course. But we were not so old as this, the first time. They are both boys, so will not get pregnant. Billy is like you, Tommy is like me." He shrugged and, with a slightly puzzled look, asked, "You really did not see that coming?"

This was _gold_. There was knowing, in the sense of having figured things out, and then there was actually hearing it live. Both boys were listening avidly.

Wanda's mouth was an "O", her cheeks flushed. She looked like someone had smacked her. She got an *ugly* look on her face, turned to Pietro and raised her hands. Suddenly the better part of valor and a sincere desire to be out of the blast zone overwhelmed any lingering curiosity. Tommy scooped up his brother and took off for Grandpa's house, where they explained to Grandpa Erik and Papa Charles that Mom and "Uncle" Pietro were having a fi--er, _argument_ , and they just didn't want to be in the way.

(Wanda and Pietro had a screaming match followed by make-up sex, she got over herself, and they all lived Happily Ever After. Isn't that how it goes?)

END


End file.
